


How dare you?

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky, Chinese Language, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	How dare you?

窗外已经是星海，夜幕下的曼哈顿，星点灯光挂满这片钢铁丛林。

Bucky撑着窗沿，一语不发，透过玻璃窗的映像瞪着身后西装革履的男人。

Steve站在他身后，看着那沉默的背影怒火中烧，叹了口气。

＂你告诉我你还想要什么？我一有时间就会抽空来看你，你要什么我都给了你，＂

＂是么？＂Bucky扭过头，灰蓝的眼似乎要射出一发子弹。＂我要什么你都给了我？放屁。＂

＂那你说啊！你说我没有给你什么？你能不这么不知满足恩将仇报吗？＂Steve说着突然把领带扯下狠狠扔在地上。

＂自由。你没有给我自由。你说我不能抛头露面，因为你那可悲的自尊还是什么狗屁。于是你把我藏着，自从和你在一起后，我再也不能单独去夜店，我就算出门买瓶酒也要他妈的保镖跟着？你当我是几岁小孩？＂Bucky的声音已经开始颤抖，吐出最后一个音节时他的愤怒已经从眼中流出化成一滴泪。

＂十岁。或者更小。你忘了你上次在酒吧被揍成什么样？或者你想被那些基佬操死？＂Steve的眼神也开始充满怒气，＂别忘了你跟我说的，你像个婊子一样哭着对我说的，你只属于我。＂说到这里Steve的嘴角竟扯出一个意味不明的微笑。

Bucky突然转身走到Steve面前，在亮黄的灯光下他的瞳孔变成深绿，眼眶似乎有一汪海，但决不是柔情的海，而是一场风暴。＂Fuck you！＂Bucky随手抓起床头的花瓶往地上用力一砸，摔落了一地红玫瑰，Steve送的红玫瑰。昨天如此美艳，今天看来如此恶心。＂我不属于任何人！你真觉得自己能掌控一切？你个混蛋控制狂！我要走了，我要离开你，再这样下去我--＂

话没说完，Steve发出一声怒吼，掐住Bucky的脖子，带着他往床上一倒，重重地压倒在那不羁的身体上。他将一条腿撑在Bucky两腿中间，另一条腿勾着他的腿。这样死死钳住他后Steve才松开手。Bucky被压着，推着他的肩膀，拼命蹬腿，试图将Steve推开或者踢开也好。当然是无济于事。Steve死死按住他的肩膀，狠狠地盯着距离自己五厘米不到的这张脸，看着他咬牙 皱眉 洇满泪水。

＂你他妈在干嘛？！＂

＂张嘴。张大嘴。＂

＂不要！＂

趁Bucky那该死的红唇在说话时张开，Steve将舌头狠狠戳了进去，用力舔着Bucky的上颚，冲撞着另一片红舌，刮过那整齐的齿列。头猛一侧，用牙齿刮咬他的嘴角和下唇，手指插入那头棕发扯抓着。

Bucky感觉自己在尖叫，但他发出只是喉咙间的闷声，声音溢出在两人口舌之间，成了羞耻的呻吟。

与其说是一个暴力的吻，不如说是一阵羞耻又绝望的撕咬。

在两人窒息前，Steve又猛地将嘴松开，如丝的唾液却仍在纠缠。

＂你敢？你他妈敢？离开我？＂Steve喘着怒气，看着身下的人因惊恐瞪大的绿眼，泪水凝睫。

＂你有种再说一次。说要离开我。你说，你说啊，哈！＂Steve的手移到Bucky的衣角，双手握拳将衣角扯成一团皱。

＂我...我要.......＂Bucky的两片唇带着水光颤抖。

＂你不会的。＂Steve嘴角上扬，将Bucky的白T恤从衣角猛地往上一掀，掀至他发际然后由下往脖子一套，这样一来固定住那不安分的双手和那张可爱又可恨的脸。Bucky漂亮的胸肌随着他惊恐的喘气一上一下，乳头已经被紧张的神经刺激得微凸，颜色和嘴唇相互映衬。还有那瞬间变红的脸颊和耳根。

＂求求你。别这样。＂Bucky已经不敢看那张脸，他闭上眼。那张脸以往是那么温柔宠溺，让他有种自己就是宇宙中心的错觉。也许现在，他仍是一个宇宙中心，Bucky想，所有责备的箭会射向他，所有愤怒的气会喷向他，各种不好的后果都在等待他。但他感觉到一种兴奋正在从他的恐惧中快速生长，他害怕接下来发生的意料之外的事，又期待接下来发生的意料之中的。

Steve含住Bucky一边的乳头，舌尖在周围划着圈，牙齿轻轻咬着这可爱的激凸，越舔越狠，越咬越重，Bucky的腰开始往上顶，将乳尖抵往更高的地方，往Steve嘴里撞，像是向他献祭世上最甜蜜的珍果，嘴里的献祭辞就是一声声破碎的呜咽。

Steve一边用舌与牙玩弄那颗红果，一边扯开自己的衬衫，露出结实的胸肌和强壮的手臂。

＂你喜欢这样。所以你不会离开我的，是吧？＂Steve停下嘴中的挑逗，用食指在Bucky另一边乳头周围画圈，欣赏着爱人闭着眼张着嘴的意乱情迷。

Bucky睁开眼，长睫毛呼哧呼哧地扇着，余怒和羞耻让他的脑子找不到言词来回答，嘴巴就这么徒劳张着。他摇了摇头，表示不接受。

接下来发生的让Bucky开始后悔。

Bucky仰头看见Steve跨坐在自己身上，他解开皮带，猛地把皮带扯下，然后两手各执一端，看着Bucky的眼睛，右嘴角上扬，舌头舔过皮带，这他妈性感得要死。

Bucky感觉那不争气的家伙已经硬了。他知道接下来Steve要做什么。

Steve在Bucky身侧用力一推，使Bucky背对着自己。双手被T恤反束在背后，Bucky只能在膝盖找到支点，于是他本能地跪着，下巴贴着床单，臀部高高撅起。

Steve粗暴地扯下Bucky的裤子，连同内裤，那两片白皙的臀瓣随着内裤的褪下调皮地轻轻跳跃弹动，Bucky这家伙永远不知道自己有撩人，更别说他的屁股。Steve绝对不会放走他，更不会放过他。

＂你想我抽多少下？嗯？我的小甜心？＂Steve温柔地揉捏着那两片面临灾难的臀瓣，当作是临刑前最后的安抚。

＂啊。我不知道。我不知道。＂Bucky脑子一片混乱，只知道Steve掐着自己臀部的感觉让他想要更多。

＂要不一边十下？我十岁的小混蛋？嗯？＂Steve开始抓起皮带在手中玩弄。

＂嗯。。不？不要。＂Bucky的理智和身体已经开始打架了。

Steve抽起皮带在Bucky的左臀瓣摩擦了几下，然后抽打了第一下，毫无留情地，一抹红色的痕迹出现在白皙的皮肤上。＂Ahhhh!!!＂Bucky发出一声尖叫，然后喘着气，似乎被自己这陌生的声音吓到，他又试着轻轻嚷了几声，看还是不是自己的声音。

＂操。操你。＂Bucky咒骂着。

Steve满意地笑了笑，咬住下唇，抽打了第二下，力度比刚才那下轻了很多。然后是第三下，第四下，第五下，越来越重。Bucky把束着手的T恤挣脱，紧紧抓着床单，牙齿咬着床单，尖叫再次变成闷沉的呻吟，一下，两下，三下。

第六下，第七下，第八下。每一次抽打的间隔似乎很长，Steve似乎特意让Bucky留有足够的时间喘气。而且他喜欢他喘气的声音。

第九下，第十下。似乎有一股电流从皮带传至Bucky臀部的皮肉，然后慢慢传至前面，电得Bucky的性器越来越硬，前端已经分泌出液体，随着汗沾湿了他的腹部。

床单被Bucky咬着的地方已经一片狼藉，旁边是零星的汗滴。

Steve扯着Bucky的头发扳过他的头，看着他的脸。一团糟，又不可思议的美。他的大眼睛半睁着，红唇有齿印，脸颊有泪痕，气流从嘴中微弱地喷出，汗水从额头沿鬓角流下。

几乎完美，但好像少了点什么。

Steve从地上刚才被摔落一地的玫瑰中抽出一支，咬住它的枝条，手扳着Bucky的脸，吻向他的唇，将玫瑰送进爱人嘴里。Bucky的眼睛突然瞪大，却只能顺从地小心翼翼咬着玫瑰的枝条，试图让玫瑰刺扎得不那么疼。

＂混蛋。＂Bucky狠狠瞪着Steve，泪水聚在眼眶，咬着玫瑰发出含糊不清的咒骂。在Steve眼里只能是更可爱。

＂我爱你。就像昨天送你玫瑰时那么爱你，或者更爱。你给我记住了。＂Steve的手温柔地揉捏着Bucky未被惩罚的另一边臀瓣，＂还有十下哦。＂皮带又开始摩擦，一阵酥痒让Bucky倒吸一口凉气。

然后又是一下，两下，三下。但这次Steve似乎手下留情了，每抽打一次他都会紧紧抓着皮带刻意往后抽回，控制着力度。Bucky在这样的痛感中更容易产生快感，发出＂嗯，嗯，哈啊＂的声音。Steve觉得自己的全身被身下的人惹得奇痒无比。

四下，五下，六下。Bucky紧紧咬着玫瑰的荆条，有几根刺已经刮破了唇上的皮。呻吟从齿缝溢出。＂啊，啊，啊。＂

七...八...九...十下。Bucky硬得忍无可忍，松开抓住床单的双手，伸向自己的性器，想要安抚那膨胀的欲望。Steve扔开皮带，抓住了那双不安分的手。

＂今晚只有我才能让你射。＂

Steve把Bucky翻过身，用手肘架着他的小腿，尽量不让Bucky刚受罚的臀部碰着床单生疼。他轻揉着那火红的臀，恨不得立刻抹去那些惩罚的痕迹。

＂嘿，告诉我你还好。＂

Steve看着Bucky，看见那紧贴着腹肌的挺立，看见他张开双唇任由玫瑰架空，迷离眼眸的水光似乎能点亮另一个世界。Steve低头将玫瑰拿开，一根拇指抚过Bucky的下唇，抚过刚被刺扎伤的唇皮，用舌头舔舐那几个小小的伤口，并在每个伤口上啄下一个又一个温柔的轻吻。

Bucky看着Steve的蓝眼睛，那汪蓝海似乎只剩下温柔的波澜。他的Steve回来了。

＂对不起，对不起。＂Bucky皱眉，眨着小鹿斑比的眼睛，说完忍不住舔了舔嘴角。＂求求你，让我射。好吗好吗？＂

Steve觉得自己忍到现在简直是奇迹。

＂我的Bucky。我的。＂Steve像是在说给自己听，又像是说给全世界听。

Steve褪去自己该死的裤子，双手撑开Bucky的长腿，挤进他的大腿间，让他的腿勾住自己的腰。他把头埋进Bucky的颈窝，深深吸气，像是要吞掉他独有的气味。他含住那滚烫的耳根，轻轻舔着，惹得Bucky的睫毛又开始颤抖。然后由那光滑的脖颈一路向下舔吻，一道水痕在耻毛处终止。

Steve吞了吞口水，感觉水分不太够了。于是他又向上索取水源，和Bucky交换了一个色情的舌吻。

Steve抬起那有粉红印记的臀，湿润的舌在穴口的皱褶处徘徊，然后灵活地插入那娇嫩的小口，开始了领地的扩张。Bucky觉得自己好像已经神智不清了，刚才的痛感已经让他快窒息，如今穴口的刺激让他快晕厥。突然嘴被两根手指捅入，Bucky抬眼，透过氤氲的泪水看见Steve的脸，听见他说：＂舔。＂

Bucky像是抓住救命稻草般抓着那两根手指吮吸舔舐，像他以往舔Steve的老二那样。

奇怪，今天竟然没有老二给他舔。

Steve看着自己的手指被那般挑逗，感觉自己的老二发出嫉妒的抗议，变得硬如铁石。他抽出那两根被唾液润滑的手指，先将食指插入Bucky，听到一声迷茫的呻吟后拔出。然后是中指。两根手指。Bucky被折磨得快受不了了。他的性器也在欲望边缘挣扎，前液不断泌出。

＂操，求求你，操我。呜呜唔。＂Bucky带着哭腔，扭动着胯部。

Steve举起Bucky的双腿，用性器前端摩擦着他的臀缝。然后对准穴口缓缓插入。这样的慢动作无疑是折磨。

＂啊。。。太慢了，淫魔。求求你。别折磨我了？＂

＂啊哈。＂Steve笑了一声，开始放下理智疯狂冲撞着Bucky的身体。

突然猛烈的那一记让Bucky在那一刻猛然苏醒，但随着接下来越来越快的抽插，他又开始眩晕，什么都看不清，整个视界被自己的泪水覆上一层水帘，整个房间被自己的呻吟和肉体冲撞的声音填满。

自由？Bucky现在想得到的词语只有臣服，欲望，兽性，和操，操，操。能说的出的词语只有啊，哈，嗯和Steve。

Steve带着Bucky高潮了。Bucky射在了自己的小腹上，Steve在射之前拔出，也射到了Bucky身上。Bucky裸露的身体色情而美好，一上一下喘着气，精液顺着他的肌纹各方向流下，沾湿了床单。Steve舔去Bucky身上的精液，然后和Bucky舌吻。

＂尝尝我们的味道。＂

Bucky边喘气边吞咽，这声音比歌美好。

＂我爱你，Bucky。你怎么敢离开我。＂Steve凝视着Bucky，眉宇间有温柔有责怪，用手轻轻拨去他脸上被汗粘着的棕色发丝。

＂我也爱你。对不起。＂Bucky说完一闭眼，眼眶里含着的泪终于溢出。

Steve默默吻去他的眼泪。

许久，Bucky睁开眼，嘴角上扬。

＂只是，我还想要。再来一次嘛？＂

Steve怎么会拒绝。


End file.
